


Let the stars fall down

by ade_xiao (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dre - Fandom, mmmm - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Dream Smp, but guess who wanna stab, for the soul, just some sucky angst really, mahorjor caharachtehr dreath, mmmmm crazy wiblur, mmmmmmm philza do not wanna stab, mmmmmmmm love me some angst really, mmmmmmmmm, permadeath is a bitch, tomathy isnt it, tubbo just dies man, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ade_xiao
Summary: Missing pieces of my skullI’ll sew on patches of my own soulThere’s nothing you or I can doSo let the stars fall down.‘Cause from up here, the sky’s my thoughtsAnd we are so small.TW: BLOOD, DEATH
Relationships: None, This is all platonic - Relationship, is it considered platonic when there is a happy relationship for like one paragraph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Let the stars fall down

**Author's Note:**

> pog

Tommy remembers the first time he dueled with Technoblade. Cocky and arrogant, laughing all the while as he clumsily swung around a wooden sword. Technoblade simply let the dull blade lightly hit his shoulder, and Tommy shouted in victory, immediately running off to tell Wilbur and Philza that _I just beat Technoblade in PVP_ and _Wow, I'm really just the best, aren't I?_ , and maybe he knows that he didn’t really win, and maybe Techno knows that that strike could've been blocked by any fighter worth their sword, but as Tommy rushed off to tell Tubbo of his achievement, nobody could find it in them to care.

+

Tommy remembers fighting Technoblade. He remembers seeing Tubbo about to give his speech, an he remembers Schlatt calling Techno up to finish him off, and he remembers Wilbur telling him that _“Tommy, he’s on our side, don’t worry,”_ and he faintly hears _“I’m so, so, sorry, Tubbo.”_ caught by the mic, and those words chilled him down to the bone. _  
_ _  
_ And he remembers fireworks.

By the time he got to the stage, Technoblade was splattered in red.

And he _sobs_ .  
  
Because Tubbo was on the podium, covered in blood, and he had done nothing to _save him_ . His best friend was lying there, and he looked so _broken_ , and Tommy nearly threw up.  
  
He walked over to the podium.  
  
“H-hey, big T, you look kinda uncomfortable there,” Tommy choked out, and he slowly walked over to Tubbo’s side and brought his shaking hands to his best friend’s wrist.  
  
It was cold. It was _cold_ . It was colder than any healthy human should be. And he realizes.  
  
And he cries and punches Techno’s _damned_ red cape over and over and _this time_ , this time it’s serious, and Techno never tries to stop him, and it’s not because of pity, or jokes, or anything of the sort, because _oh my god_ , he’d just shot a child. He’d just shot his _friend_ , and Tommy slowly stopped punching hard enough to hurt, and instead halfheartedly hit Techno’s shoulder, crying for a person that was no longer there.

  
  


+

Tommy remembers losing to Technoblade. As soon as they returned to the ravine they called home, he immediately started to shout. 

_I thought you were on our side, Techno! I trusted you, we trusted you, Tubbo trusted you! You killed him! Wilbur said you weren’t going to hurt him!_ _  
_ _  
_ And Wilbur just smiled, like it was all part of the plan, and Tommy saw red.  
  
“Fight me, Technoblade.”  
  
And to his defence, Techno certainly looked taken aback.  
  
“I’m- I’m not really sure about this, Tommy-” Techno started, and Tommy started to scream.  
  
“What do you mean you’re not sure, Technoblade! Were you unsure when you killed Tubbo?”  
  
For a second, he falters. For a second, his stoic, indifferent mask cracked, and Tommy saw the _regret_ in his eyes.  
  
But he pushed and pushed, so blinded by his emotions, and Techno took off his armor.  
  
“No weapons, no armor. One on one.”  
  
And this time, Techno’s punches aimed to _hurt_ .  
  
  


.

  
  


Bloody, bruised, and beaten, he tilted his head up to face Techno.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Technoblade sighed.  
  
“Tommy, you’re using words, but the thing about this world is, the only universal language is violence. And we’ve _had_ that conversation, Tommy, we’ve spoken that language. In the pit. It’s over, Tommy. Onto a new day.”

At that moment, Techno’s face was inexplicably hard.  
  
“I’m sorry, Tommy. It was the peer pressure.”

+

  
  


Tommy remembers fighting _with_ Technoblade. He remembers realizing that shouting at Technoblade would do _nothing_ to bring his best friend back. He dove into his work, he did everything he could to make sure he won this war. Not for Wilbur, who had gone insane from the pressure, or for himself, because to be honest at this point, he didn’t even care anymore. He was going to win this war for Tubbo, who’d done everything to make sure they had the upper hand, who’d died far too early. 

  
.

_“Hey Tommy, we’ve sure done a whole lot of stuff together right?” Tubbo smiled, adjusting his position on the blanket._ _  
_ _  
_ _“What do you mean?”_

_“Well I mean there was the Dream War, and then we followed Wilbur, then we started L’manburg…”_ _  
  
_

_._

They killed Schlatt. They won.  
  
_(they really didn’t)_ _  
_ _  
_ As soon as he felt the rumbling beneath his feet, he knew.

_No no no no no please, please._

He was almost knocked off his feet by the explosion, and he wanted to cry.  
  


When he arrived at the detonation room, Wilbur was already in hysterics.  
  
“We won, Tommy! We won!” Wilbur cackled gleefully. _  
  
_

“Oh my god, Wil, it’s all gone…” Philza whispered, and he looked _scared_. 

“It’s _my_ L’manburg, Phil! If I can’t have it, nobody can!” Wilbur shouted, and Tommy felt horrified.

  
  


_This_ is the man he’d followed? _This_ is the person he’d idolized for _years_ ? _This_ is the person he considered his brother?  
  
  
“Are you still proud of me, Phil?”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“Are you still proud of me, Philza? Are you still proud of your _son?_ ”  
  
Phil seemed to falter.  
  
“I’ll always be proud of you, W-”  
  
“Bullshit. I see it in your _eyes_ , Phil! You’re scared! You’re scared of me, Philza! You don’t see me as your son, you see me as a _monster_ , Phil!” Wilbur snapped, punching the wall.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Philza, kill me.” Wilbur finally said, eerily calm.  
  
At this point, both Phil and Tommy were at a loss for words.  
  
“No, i’m not gonna kill you, Wilbur!” Phil weakly argued, and Wilbur laughed and laughed and _laughed_ .  
  
  
“Do it, Phil.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Tommy unsheathed his axe.

“Phil, I know you want to!”  
  
Tommy stepped toward the pair.

“Wilbur, please!”  
  
“ _Tommy, when you hold your axe, you grip it like this so you can swing it easier. It’s faster and more stable.”_

“Come on, Phil!”  
  
_“Thanks, Wilbur.”_

“Phil, if you won't do it, I will. Step aside.”

“Tommy, _please_ .” Phil whispered shakily.  
  


“Please what, Philza.” Tommy softly said, anger evident in his eyes.

“Don’t stoop to his level! Tommy, _please_ , I know you would neve-”  
  
“Phil, he just let Techno kill Tubbo.” Tommy whispered.

“...”  
  
_This is for Tubbo,_ Tommy thought.

_This is for L’manburg._

_This is for justice._

At that moment, a million thoughts were running through his head, but in the end, he spoke only one.  
  
“I’m so, so, sorry, Wilbur.” He raised his axe.

“But” He whispered softly,

  
  


_“It was never meant to be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> not pog, anyway


End file.
